Back At One
by lily-the-angel
Summary: A Bulma and Vegeta Songfic


Back At One  
  
~This is my second try at a Bulma and Vegeta fic. I'll try NOT to make Vegeta so soft as I did in the last one. I don't own DBZ or Back At One by Brian McKnight. No flames please.~  
  
'.........' means thought ~.......~ song lyrics  
  
~*~Vegeta's POV~*~  
  
'I was standing in the shadows as always watching the onna and her weaking of a "so-called-boyfriend" fighting again. I must admit that it is quite fun to watch from a different view. Even though I somewhat felt sorry for the onna but I wasn't about to tell her that. For the longest I have known that baka of a male has been.....whats the word humans use again....Ah yes.....Cheating....on her for a very long time. Now if they was Saiyan that onna would have killed him for doing such a thing. Unlike humans us Saiyans mate for life....So basically the one we mate with we're stuck with. Humph. There he goes again saying he's sorry. I know he's lying when he says he only slept with one woman....What a weakling....The onna is scary when she's quite angry......really scary.'  
  
( I have my arms crossed and legs apart in my trademark pose just thinking and watching as my black coal eyes emotionless from this scene which I have seen countless times. I watched as the onna's face looked at Yam-head with fury and hurt. I believe its about time I cut in. )  
  
Vegeta- "Onna I believe this weakling has been cheating on you for a long time....I smell different women scents on him everytime his hentai baka self comes in."  
  
( I step out from the shadows even though I know I am now in the line of fire but no matter she cannot hurt me much. I watch as both the onna and the baka's eyes go wide at what I just said. I smirk wishing I knew how to use a blasted camera for this. Oh kuso I think I have gone to far this time. The onna is about to start crying and yell at the same time. )  
  
Bulma- "Is what Vegeta said true Yamcha?!?!?!?!"  
  
'I'm glad I'm not him.' Vegeta thought  
  
( I watch as Yam-head bows his head and nods a yes. He just dug his own grave but a least I started it for him. I watch as the woman turn to me now. )  
  
Bulma- "How long did you know about this Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta- "Since I first came here to Earth to live here."  
  
Bulma- "Why didn't you tell me Vegeta and Yamcha GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER RETURN EVER AGAIN!!!!!"  
  
( I shrug not knowing how to answer that question. Because thats the one thing I always question myself on at times. Not that I'm soft or anything. I watch as Yam-head bolt out the house in a trail of dust probably and hopefully never to be seen again. While the onna's back is turned I step back in the shadows quietly making my way to my room that way. I can hear the onna run upstairs and locking her door crying softly. I know for a fact that the onna never let him mate with her. I assume that she suspected that he was sleeping with other women. I turn on my radio wanting to listen to something other than that onna crying. )  
  
Radio- "And now for our number one song Back At One."  
  
~It's Undeniable~  
  
~That we should be together~  
  
~Its unbelievable~  
  
~How I used to say~  
  
~That I'd fall never~  
  
~The basis is need to know~  
  
~If you don't know~  
  
~Just how I feel~  
  
~Then let me show you now~  
  
~That I'm for real~  
  
~If all things in time~  
  
~Time will reveal~  
  
( I raise my eyebrows at these lyrics not knowing what they meant right off the top of my head. So I decided to listen some more at these Back at One song. )  
  
~One~  
  
~You're like a dream come true~  
  
~Two~  
  
~Just wanna be with you~  
  
~Three~  
  
~Girl, its plain to see~  
  
~That you're the only one for me~  
  
~And four~  
  
~Repeat steps one thru three~  
  
~Five~  
  
~Make you fall in love with me~  
  
~If ever I believe my work is done~  
  
~Then I'll start back at one~  
  
( I sit back in my chair just staring at the radio listening since this song reminds me of something. )  
  
~Its so incredible~  
  
~The way things work themselves out~  
  
~And all emotional~  
  
~Once you know what it's all about, hey~  
  
~And undesirable~  
  
~For us to be apart~  
  
~I never would have made it very far~  
  
~'Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart~  
  
( My eyes go wide abit. I hate it when these earth songs can be right. )  
  
~One~  
  
~You're like a dream come true~  
  
~Two~  
  
~Just wanna be with you~  
  
~Three~  
  
~Girl, its plain to see~  
  
~That you're the only one for me~  
  
~And four~  
  
~Repeat steps one thru three~  
  
~Five~  
  
~Make you fall in love with me~  
  
~If ever I believe my work is done~  
  
~Then I'll start back at one~  
  
'How many times does this stuff repeat???' Vegeta thought  
  
~Say farewell to the dark of night~  
  
~I see the coming of the sun~  
  
~I feel like a little child~  
  
~Whose life has just begun~  
  
~You came and breathed new life~  
  
~Into this loney heart of mine~  
  
~You threw out the lifeline~  
  
~Just in the nick of time~  
  
'Oh my kami' thought Vegeta  
  
~One~  
  
~You're like a dream come true~  
  
~Two~  
  
~Just wanna be with you~  
  
~Three~  
  
~Girl, its plain to see~  
  
~That you're the only one for me~  
  
~And four~  
  
~Repeat steps one thru three~  
  
~Five~  
  
~Make you fall in love with me~  
  
~If ever I believe my work is done~  
  
~Then I'll start back at one~  
  
( I turned off the radio just as that song came to a close. I can still hear the onna's crying from where I sit. Without thinking I stand up and walk out of my room into the onna's room. Shocking her with my actions I hug the small onna softly it seems that i have calmed her down since she is not crying anymore. I look down in her blue eyes wondering why in kami am I doing this. The next thing I know is that I'm kissing her. I feel her kissing me back with just as much passion as I am doing as of now. I lay down with her next to me sleeping silently in my arms. I guess now I have a reason to stay on earth. My onna is here and I promised her that I wouldn't hurt her the way that baka did. Since I told her Saiyans mate for life. I wasn't joking about that. Let's see what else life throws at us because now I know that we'll be ready for it. But for right now its just me and my mate, Bulma. )  
  
  
  
*I tried and I hope that I didn't make Vegeta too soft. -_-;; oh well. please review.* 


End file.
